Curiosity Killed the Cat
by YellowFan98
Summary: The Silver Millenium as told by Queen Serenity's Mauian advisers - Luna and Artemis. To survive what awaits them they have to remember one simple phrase - Curiosity Killed the Cat!


**Prologue**

"Tefnut, you have been found guilty of Treason, you and your family will be executed by the Sailor Senshi of our planet – Sailor Mau." The judge decreed, glaring down at the man in question.

The man had short, silver hair and deep blue eyes, his skin was very fair and his eyes were downcast in sorrow, however, it was the man that was next to him that spoke up.

"That is absurd! Tefnut, his wife, my wife and I didn't do anything! We were looking after Hoshiko and Haruko! Please! Don't do this!"

"Bast, what this court decides is final. You and your families will be executed tomorrow." The Judge repeated a victorious smile on his face. The two Mauians had known since they'd been charged that they would die by the end of the court case, but they had never expected their families to be included.

The second man bowed his head sadly, his shoulder length wavy dark hair lolling up and down. His skin was darker than the first mans, but not be much, and when he finally looked up his hazel eyes were clouded with sadness as he accepted his fate.

**The next day**

The only sound on the field was the cawing of crows as the guilty were led towards Sailor Mau. Said Sailor Senshi looked depressed, this probably had something to do with the fact that she was expected to kill six people – two of which were only Toddlers.

The families were led towards her, Tefnut and Bast were leading their families, behind Tefnut was a beautiful lady who also had silver hair, but hers was much longer and silky, she also had light green eyes and the same pale skin, holding her hand was a toddler with the same silver hair as the two adults as well as bright blue eyes and pale skin, he was looking around with confusion, no one had told him what was about to happen.

Following Bast was a younger lady with long, wavy dark brown hair and ruby red eyes, her skin was a light brown colour and she also had a toddler clutching onto her hand, however the toddler was a girl with long, wavy black hair and ruby red eyes and she had the same dark skin, she was taking everything in and appeared to be trying to guess what was going on.

They reached Sailor Mau, and the guards that had been leading them scampered away, unwilling to watch their demise.

"Please, Sailor Mau, you can do anything to us, but please spare Hoshiko and Haruko!" The lady with silver hair begged.

"Mafdet, I am so sorry. I do not wish to kill any of you, I believe that you have done nothing wrong, yet it is my duty to do as ordered, I do not beg for your forgiveness as I do not deserve it for what I am about to do, but I am _so _sorry." Sailor Mau told the Silver haired lady – Mafdet.

"Mau, please, they are only children –Toddlers! – They are too young for this to happen to them!" The dark haired lady exclaimed.

"Sekhmet, I understand this, but it is my duty as a Senshi!" Sailor Mau told the other lady – Sekhmet.

"Please!" Sekhmet begged, and before Sailor Mau had a chance of replying, young Haruko asked a simple question that saved his life.

"Mama, what's happening? Is it going to be a Surprise!" He asked, "Like a Birthday Surprise, but for special work?"

Sailor Mau knew in that instant that she would be unable to kill the innocent – and even if it cost her own life, she _would _save this family!

"Alright. I will try to save you. I can't promise anything, but the only way for this to work is if you give up your true forms." Sailor Mau told them.

"We'll to do it!" Mafdet exclaimed.

"Good. All of you stand over there!" Sailor Mau exclaimed, however their conversation had been overheard, and guards were running over to stop her.

"HALT!" A voice called.

Sailor Mau released a stream of energy towards the families, a white light engulfed them but nothing else seemed to happen.

"I-I can't…" Sailor Mau gasped, but somehow Sekhmet, Mafdet, Bast and Tefnut heard her, and at once they came to the same conclusion, a conclusion on how to save their children.

The four of them stepped out of the light, and before anyone knew what was happening the light engulfed the duo, however a beam shot out from the young girl, Hoshiko, and scenes flashed through her head.

_A Silver haired lady was examining a basket with two kittens – One was jet black with ruby red eyes and the other was snowy white with sea blue eyes._

_The scene changed, and the black kitten was older and had a golden crescent moon on her forehead, and it was looking at a small baby._

"_This is the Princess? But she's so small and pink!"_

_The scene changed yet again, and it had the black cat and the white cat, the white cat also had a golden crescent moon on his forehead and they both seemed to be almost adults._

"_Something's going to happen, Artemis, I can feel it. And the Sailor Senshi are all Princess' of their planets!" The black cat exclaimed._

"_I agree, and the Shitennou are all the Prince' of their respective quarters of Earth!"_

_Yet again the scene changed, everything was destroyed, there were small fires burning and large pillars fallen and everywhere was covered in rubble. Then there was the black cat – definatly an adult now with cuts all over her body and covered in dirt._

"_SERENITYYYYYY!"_

_Suddenly, everything was dark and Sailor Mau could only hear voices._

"_You are Sailor Moon!"_

"_You're… Sailor Mercury!"_

"_Believe us! You are Sailor Mars!"_

"_You are Sailor Jupiter; you never change no matter what!"_

"_We have finally found you! Sailor Venus…Princess…"_

"_Artemis! I've missed you so much!"_

"_Serenity… And Endymion… How could I not have noticed…?"_

"_You're Usagi-Chan's _Daughter_!"_

_The images came back, and she could see the black and white cats – now much older._

_Around them were four kittens, all of them with golden crescent moons on their foreheads. One was grey with a white foot, one pink, one black with a white tail tip and one White with black ears._

_The scene changed yet again, and the Black Cat was looking down at the Pink one, "Of course I'll always love you, Phoebe, you are my daughter. Please, let's just forget the past and start over! For the sake of everyone!"_

_Again the scene changed, and the kittens were with the black and white cats, the kittens were much older, but they were all there, all smiling up at the older two cats._

_As the last scene began to fade, and the real world came back she heard one final word, a terrible cry filled with misery:_

"_ARTEEEEMIIIIIISSSSS!"_

…

A silver haired maiden was walking out in the gardens, a goofy smile on her face. However, the smile faltered a she saw a basket with blankets in it on the floor, and heard soft whimpers coming from it. She ran towards the basket and looked inside and saw two kittens. One black and the other white.

The white one glared at her and seemed to take a defensive stance in front of the other, the maiden smiled at him, and somehow it seemed to calm him down. She then noticed a piece of paper, and she picked it up and read it.

'_Dear whoever finds these Kittens,_

_These kittens aren't like normal kittens that you'd find – they are much smarter, please treat them as you would treat any children their age. They have lost their family and are the only two survivors of the execution, including the executioner herself. Please give them a home and care for them; Give them new names and treat them well, because one day I will repay you, anything you desire I shall give to you, but for now please, just protect them,_

_Sailor Mau.'_

**A/N: So, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Did you like it? Please tell me in a review! I will gladly accept Constructive Criticism! **

**Mau – Luna and Artemis' home world.**

**Tefnut – A lion headed goddess**

**Bast – The protector of cats**

**Sekhmet – A lion headed goddess of war**

**Mafdet – Goddess of Protection.**

**Hoshiko – A name meaning Star**

**Haruko – A name meaning Springtime Child**

**Phoebe – Alternative name for the Goddess of the Moon**

**So, thanks for reading! I'll see ya next time!**

**~YellowFan98**


End file.
